Jealousy
by Dancefool91
Summary: Troy never thought he would be experiencing the feeling of jealousy in his life. But here he was, sitting in the library chair, jealous of… a lollipop. Tryan. One-shot.


**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything that has to do with _High School Musical, _especially the characters Ryan and Troy.

**Warning- **This is a Slash fic, meaning sexual relations between two boys.

**Summary**- Troy never thought he would be experiencing the feeling of jealousy in his life. But here he was, sitting in the library chair, jealous of… a lollipop. Tryan.

_**A/N: **__This started out as a drabble that turned into a story. So not much plot, just one random Tryan one-shot as I am procrastinating on finishing the 3__rd__ chapter of __Frenetic Desires.__ Well here it is. Hope you guys like it!_

Jealous

Troy Bolton had never had to be jealous of anyone or anything in his entire life. God had blessed him with wondrous talents, killer good looks, a striking personality, a wonderful family, a perfect life. _Perfect._

So why was Troy all of a sudden feeling this foreign emotion? And to top it all off, he was jealous of a sucker, a bloody red-colored most likely strawberry flavored lollipop. A sucker that was touching the sweet rose-colored lips of none other than drama king Ryan Evans. Could it be that Ryan seemed to be enjoying the evil sugary treat a little too much? Or maybe it was the fact that Troy wanted to run across the library to replace that sucker with something else? No that would be absurd… right?

Troy Bolton had harbored a secret crush over the blond for quite some time. It started after the summer fiasco. Troy continued to work at Lava Springs and Ryan continued to stay there, lounging mostly in the pool area, topless, tanning. At first, Troy brushed aside these urges as merely a hormonal stage that he was going through. However, as Ryan began to hang out with Troy and the other Wildcats, these "urges" occurred more frequently and at inconvenient times.

Going back to school did not aide in his problem; it enhanced it. Ryan seemed to have found his way into every one of his classes. Troy could not escape the surprisingly sexy wrath of Ryan Evans and his persistent presence.

Gabriella began to notice Troy's changes in his moods and his frantic, feverish behavior. Gabriella tried persistently to try to see what was wrong with him, but to no prevail. The two often them soon drifted apart and one day decided to end it with a mutually break. The two every now and then would talk to one another, but nothing was the same… not anymore at least.

Troy, on the other hand, refused to believe that he was falling for the blond teen, willing to enter a state of denial if he had to. Troy Bolton was afraid. He was afraid of what people would think of him once they found out that Troy, "the basketball guy" was gay, if he was of course. What would his friends think? His peers? His friends? Troy felt that he could not deal with all of that drama. He told himself that it was just a phase, he would overcome it eventually… hopefully.

Overtime, the "phase" never left. Instead, what started out as an infatuation had become something much more. All Troy could think about was Ryan. At school, at home, at the kitchen table, in the shower, in his bed, everywhere. His dreams have become more uncomfortable, more vivid, more erotic. What started out as allusions of just him and Ryan kissing have turned into more sexual activities. He now had to admit it to himself. He was gay… and he wanted Ryan. Now that he finally admitted it to himself, all that was left was the next thing… getting Ryan to want him.

At first, Troy thought this would be a breeze. All he would have to do was blatantly tell Ryan how he felt and that would be it. After all, Ryan was an openly gay student at East High.

This, however, proved to be easier said than done. What Troy had not accounted for was just how nervous Ryan actually made him feel. Troy could stand no more than five feet away from him without having to excuse himself to the washroom to relieve his tension. Troy could go with no more than 5 words before he began to stutter and make a complete ass of himself. This tasked seemed to be impossible, which made Troy irate, anxious, and horny.

Troy had been trying to make a move on Ryan for 3 months, and his efforts have been glowing at glacier speed. Now, he was slouching on a wooden chair in the school library, across the table from Ryan, who continued to suck on his lollipop. Oh how God was too cruel.

From what Troy could see from the look on Ryan's face, Ryan was most likely attempting to finish his paper on Robert Frost, an assignment Troy should also be working on. Ryan scribbled down a few words on a leather-bound notebook with his silver fountain pen, the other hand hold the red lollipop. Ryan's tongue was slightly out as he jotted down words, a tendency Troy noticed that Ryan usually did when he was lost in thought.

Ryan then placed the sucker back into his mouth, a place Troy wished he could explore.

"God, how I envy that stupid lollipop." Troy muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile, Ryan noticed Troy staring him with intensity in his eyes. Ryan looked up with an owlish almost innocent expression as he blinked and tilted his head before he looked around as if something was wrong. He laughed and twirled the sucker in his mouth continuing to suck it before he pulled it out and licked his lips a bit nervously. "Something wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

'_Aw shit, he saw me looking at him. Oh crap! What am I going to do?' _Troy inwardly fought as he licked his lips as his mouth went dry looking at the expression on Ryan's face. He quickly and quietly took deep, subtle breaths to compose himself before saying, "No, sorry, I was just thinking." Desperate to get close to Ryan even though he knew it was a bad idea, he advanced towards Ryan's table, "Working on Mrs. Hall's paper?"

Ryan looked down at his homework before he shoved the sucker back in his mouth with a disgusted little look as he stared at his work. Ryan muttered with the candy in his mouth, "Yeah, I am. I honestly think that that women is out to get us. I bet you she stays at home and just think of ways to torture the class." Ryan looked up at Troy, a little sheepishly. "Sorry for my little rant."

Troy merely smiled at Ryan. "It's alright I've done the same may times." Troy was not a merely three feet away from the blond beauty. Troy was close enough to smell the sweet scent that Ryan gave off, it was intoxicating, mesmerizing, addicting. _'Why the hell am I doing this to myself? Oh crap, I better say something before Ryan suspects something.' _"Nice sucker." Troy blurted out. _'Nice sucker. What the fuck were thinking! Oh shit! Smooth one Bolton. Real fucking smooth, Bolton!"_

It seemed Ryan was also puzzled. "Nice sucker." Ryan stated, reiterating what Troy had just said.

"Um yeah, it's strawberry right? Well I too like strawberry" _'God, please kill me before I embarrass myself even more."_

"Uh huh, right." Ryan furrowed his eyebrows, removing the sucker from his mouth. "You are acting very strange, Bolton. You know that." Ryan stated. Troy merely kept his mouth shut. There was no point in trying to go any further. He utterly blew any chance he had. Ryan got up from his seat, and sauntered away a bookshelf. Troy could not help but glance at Ryan's backside. Troy could almost feel his pants becoming way to tight for comfort as he watched Ryan's hips sway back and forth, his bubble butt following the same motion. Troy quickly glanced around the other way, and noticed that not one soul was in the library except for them. _'Maybe I still have a shot.'_

"Um Troy, could you come here quickly." Ryan called out. Almost instantly Troy jumped out of his seat and headed to Ryan's direction, like an owner calling for his lapdog.

"What can I do for you?" Troy asked a little too anxiously.

"Well you see I need that book on the 8th shelf, and I know that neither you can I can reach it, so I was wondering if you lift me." Ryan explained the lollipop dangling from one of his fingers. Troy was at a lost for words. God must have been giving him a second chance. This was the closest thing that Troy may ever have to being this close to Ryan, and he was not going to blow it.

"Yeah, sure I can." Troy said, trying to say it in a laid back tone.

"Okay, thanks." Ryan grinned as he positioned himself awfully to close Troy, Ryan's derrière brushing against Troy's front area. Troy fought his best to try to stay in control and not moan in pleasure. "So if you could just lift me up."

"Yeah." Troy uttered, trying hard not to sound like he was panting. Troy fingers made their way to Ryan's waist and he gently lifted him from the ground to the desired height.

"Okay, yeah, right there, let's see if I can get it." Ryan stated as he extended his hand to the hardcover book. Troy noticed that Ryan's flannel shirt rose slightly, Troy's fingertips touching the little exposed skin that was appearing. Troy could not handle it, he was going to explode. As Ryan gripped the book, Troy seemed to have lost his senses, for the next thing he knew he sent Ryan and himself to collision head on to the carpeted floor. Troy could feel Ryan body pressed upon his, the tip of the lollipop stick poking Troy in the cheek.

"Sorry for dropping you." Troy managed to say.

"It's okay, at least I got the book." Troy could feel Ryan giggle at his statement, which in turn made Troy chuckle as well. Soon, their eyes met, and Troy immediately lost himself in the silver-colored eyes. They were filled with understanding and hope, almost as if…

"So you like strawberries?" Ryan questioned, bring Troy back to his senses.

"Huh." Troy mumbled.

"I said 'You like strawberries?'" Ryan reiterated, his body still pressed up against Troy's, Troy's pants growing tighter by the second. Troy sheepishly nodded, blushing a crimson red.

"Want to taste it?" Ryan asked in a way too seductive voice.

"From the lollipop?" Troy said, almost squealing.

"No." he whispered, and before Troy could take in the innuendo, he felt Ryan's lips gently press upon his. Troy could not process how he was feeling. It felt so exhilarating, exciting, enticing. Words could not describe how truly content Troy was. Troy boldly placed his hands around Ryan's waist, pushing them closer, deepening the kiss. The two were in utter bliss, nothing truly matter. All that matter was that it was just the two of them, and only them. The two eventually parted, and Troy had a dazed look on his face, a goofy grin plastered upon his face.

"So did you like it?" Ryan asked, biting his lip, the lollipop now on the floor. Troy nodded, still grinning. "So you want more."

"You know it." Troy confidently stated. "And to think I was actually jealous of that sucker."

"Huh."

"Just shut up and kiss me." Troy leaned in, the two sharing yet another heated kiss, Ryan hands gliding over Troy's shaggy hair, while Troy's hands wondered under Ryan's pants, a moan escape from Ryan's lips.

"Damn, if me sucking on a lollipop makes you this crazy, imagine if you see me sucking on a popsicle." Ryan teased in between kisses.

"Don't tease."

_A/N: Well there you have it. Pretty pointless but I did have fun writing it. Am now continuing on finishing the 3__rd__ chapter of __Frenetic Desires __and will have that done by next week._


End file.
